Xiria's Story After the Darkness Chapter One
by Xiria Klyne
Summary: This is part of Xiria's story after she has her heart restored. Like I said I am skipping around. :
1. Chapter 1

~ Chapter One ~

Kadaj was in the lobby while Xiria was in the delivery room. Each second felt like hours while they waited. Kadaj was pacing around tapping his foot.

When a doctor with a cap on came out, Kadaj froze. "Want to go see you're twins?" Kadaj's eyes widened, "Tw-twins!?" "Right this way." The doctor went through the double doors and Kadaj followed.

Xiria looked worn out; her hair was everywhere and her face was a little bit pink, but that started to go away. She held two things that were tiny in both of her arms. She couldn't decide which to watch more. Kadaj was still shocked but smiled when Xiria looked over at him.

The doctors left and Kadaj came to the side of the bed, lying next to Xiria. The two smiled at each other and Xiria looked down at the two children. They were wrapped in a pink blanket with a fuzzy cap on their head, matching the blanket. Their eyes were shut.

"Aren't they just beautiful?" Xiria breathed and blinked a few times. Kadaj locked his eyes back and forth on the two twins. He wrapped his arm around Xiria and kissed her on the head. "We have to think of a name." She whispered. "How about Molly?" Xiria's finger lightly brushed across the baby's head on her right. "That's a gorgeous name, Xiria." He said softly.

"Here, hold her." Kadaj got up from the bed and took the child from Xiria's left arm. He carefully held her. Xiria rested with Molly in her arms. Kadaj walked towards the window and sat in a chair. It was raining.

Kadaj fingered the thin strands of orange hair on the baby's head. He couldn't help but smile. This was his baby girl, who, one day, would grow into a perfect young woman. Even get married, and he would be there for it all. "I'll always be there for you," He whispered and kissed her head. "Lilah."

~ Back at home ~

The newly parents couldn't stay away from the two girls. They were with them each moment of the day, even slept in their room.

"Kadaj," Xiria whispered while they both lay down on the ground. The girls had just fallen asleep.

He opened his bright eyes and smiled, "Yes?" Xiria thought for a second's time. She noticed that Kadaj was waiting, so she just cuddled into his chest. "I love you." It came out a bit muffled. Kadaj slowly wrapped his arms around Xiria and kissed her head. "I love you too, Xiria."

~ The Next Day ~

Kadaj woke up early in the morning, feeling the empty space next to him. He rubbed his eyes and sat up, seeing Xiria wasn't in the room. He flipped off the covers and went into the baby's room. Xiria was in a rocking chair in front of a window where the sun rise came in. She had Lilah resting her head on her shoulder, and rest of her body with her forearm.

He couldn't see it, but tears were falling off Xiria's cheeks. She quietly sniffed. Kadaj pretended not to be there and went back to bed.

Later that morning, when everybody was awake, Kadaj gave Xiria a break and cleaned up the house; they had visitors today. Max, Lix, Rex, Keyx and Riku were all coming over to meet Molly and Lilah for the first time.

After Kadaj had plopped down on the couch, exhausted, he reached for Lilah- but just then, the doorbell rang. He pretended to sob. "Hehe, it's okay, I'll get it." Right when Xiria stood, Kadaj took her hand and dragged her back to the couch. "I got it." He smiled.

Xiria set Molly and Lilah down on a wide, purple pillow that had all their toys spread out on it. She got down and started messing around with the two.

When Kadaj opened the door just about 3 inches, it burst open. "Xiri!!! Mar-Mar is here!" Marluxia shouted and rushed into the living room, immediately finding her. She got on her feet and gave Marluxia a big hug. "I've missed you sooo much, Mar-Mar!" He rubbed my back. "Me too, hon!"

Max, Lix, Rex and Keyx then ran in after Marly. "Xiri!!" Keyx shouted, picking up speed then glomping me with a big hug. "Keyx! How are things going?" Xiria laughed and wrapped her arms around Keyx. "Great! I've been looking forward to seeing you and you're babies!" She looked to the left and her face brightened. She crawled off Xiria and caught Lilah's eye.

While Keyx made baby faces and cooed Molly and Lilah with Mar-Mar, Xiria got to her feet and hugged Lix. "You've gotten so pretty over three years!" She chirped. "Thanks, Lix, you too!" She pulled away from Lixcea and then hugged Rex. When she got to Max, she hesitated.

Max seemed down just a little. She wore that little smile she gets when she's trying to hide something. She opened her arms and embraced Xiria. "We've missed you….Xiria." Xiria's eyes widened just a tat, and then she threw her arms around Max.

When we all moved over to the babies, everybody started playing with them and complementing on them. "What're their names?" Mar-Mar asked. Xiri poked Molly's face. "This is Molly," then she tickled Lilah's feet. "And this is Lilah."

"Wh-what's with their eyes?" Rexeal asked, pointing at one of the babies. Xiria wore a confused face and picked up the one she was pointing at (Molly). She examined her eyes. One of them was grey in the middle, bursting out into a bright orange. The other eye was grey around the outer iris and descended into an orange in the middle.

"I guess they have Kadaj's and my eyes." Xiria chuckled. "That's freaking amazing!" Keyx held Lilah and looked at her eyes. "I never thought-" Xiria started.

"Xiria?" A voice came from behind her. She watched the group and they looked up behind her. Xiria put down Molly and turned around. "Oh my God..." She whispered. "Riku!!" She clinged onto him. "How's it goin', buddie?" Riku laughed and smiled.

It was that smile she had remembered from when he cheered her up all the time; years ago. "Pretty good. It's been so long." He said.

When they all got settled, they created a circle around the pillow and watched the babies. "So, how's everything at the Castle?" Xiria asked. Marly answered. "Same as they have always been. Just a lot quieter since you've been gone." Xiria played with her thumbs. "How about Saix... and Axel?"

Saix had always hated Xiria. He was the one who made her into a nobody, and destroyed her Key of Chronos, which makes it to where Xiria cannot go into the future, making it harder for Rexeal to read the future.

Axel was the one who took order from Xemnas to eliminate Xiria from the Organization. Instead, he froze her in time by using the Key of Chronos that was given to him for the job (before it was destroyed). He used it once again, bringing Xiria to Midgar, back to Kadaj. There, he left her, making time go back to normal for her. But he took the Key with him.

"Axel is doing fine with Alexia. But he hasn't totally forgotten about you; you were his little teaser. Always playing jokes and pranks on you, how would he be able to get rid of you so quickly?" Keyx said, handing Lilah to Lix.

"Saix on the other hand, has been quiet lately." Riku said. "He's only talked to Xemnas and Max since you have left." Xiria exhaled. Three years talking to only Max and Xemnas….. She thought.

"It's….weird having people thinking that I am dead." Xiria mumbled. She shook out of the thought. "Max, you haven't talked at all."

Max looked dazed. "Sorry." Was all she said. Keyx, Lix and Rex looked at the ground. "Wh-what's the matter?" Kadaj asked. He now had Molly in his arms, twiddling with her tiny toes. Lix nudged Rex. Keyx kept her eyes low and her voice in a whisper. "Rex has seen something." She mumbled.

Xiria held Kadaj's hand. "What did you see?" Kadaj asked after a bit of silence. Rexeal lifted her head. "Xiria." She said her name softly. This couldn't be good. "I had a vision." Rex said.


	2. Chapter 2

~ Chapter Two: The vision ~

Xiria had put away Molly and Lilah in their crib, where they quickly fell asleep. Lixcea and Keyx had settled in front of the couch Max and Rexeal were resting on. Kadaj was saving a spot for Xiria on the couch across from Max's.

When Xiria came into the room and cuddled next to Kadaj, Marluxia got next to Keyx and Riku was right beside me on the floor. Rexeal took a deep breath.

"I've seen your death." She said blankly. Xiria's eyes grew wide and she became stiff. Her body got cold and she tightened her grip on Kadaj's hand. She was speechless. Everyone was. "It's just like every Time Traveler, when an ultimate weapon of time is lost, you start to grow old."

Xiria shook her head. "That's impossible! It's been three years since the Key has been destroyed and I haven't aged but three years!" Rexeal started again.

"It takes awhile. I'm not sure when it will start. But everyday, you will grow older and older. You die when you reach 100." Rexeal choked. Max had her hands on her head. Keyx got up and left the room, going outside. Lix got up and went after her. This was serious.

There wasn't anything anyone could say. Xiria rose from the couch, she was shaky from the news. She stumbled her way into Molly and Lilah's room. Kadaj stayed at the couch and let Riku go after Xiria.

Xiria supported herself on the crib edge and had her other hand on her mouth. Tears wouldn't stop falling. She breathed in unevenly. Riku came into the room and shut the door.

"Xiria..." Riku spoke smoothly.

"I knew this was going to happen." Xiria quivered. "There is no other Key that I could be given. That was mine..."

Riku came up behind her as a shadow. Xiria could feel his breath atop her head. "You're not going to die."

"Riku…Saix took my only chance of living. It's gone. I have no other choice. I am destined to die this way." Xiria whispered quietly, trying not to awaken the girls.

"Don't say that, Xiria." Riku's voice sounded strained and shook a little.

~ Later That Night ~

**SWITCHING POV:: Xiria**

So, everybody had decided to stay the night over. I still felt jittery about what Rex had said about my death, it's been on my mind ever since. But knowing that they were always going to be there for me calmed me down just a little bit. Riku had promised me he would find a way to fix it. And he never lied.

"OWNED IN THE FACE!!!!!" Lixcea shouted at Keyx. They were playing some DC comics, Mortal Kombat fighting game. Kadaj had bought it awhile back. Rexeal was sitting outside with Max. Marluxia was in the kitchen with Kadaj making something and I was with Riku in the back room.

Molly and Lilah were out with them, getting sleepy. "They're really are adorable, Xiria." Riku said. He was holding Lilah and I was holding Molly. "Do you think they will get your ability?" He asked. I had been playing with Molly's small hands and tickling her feet. "I really hope not. Time is a very complicated thing for anyone to understand." I sighed and faced Riku. "But they are the next descendants…it's in their blood."

The moment I started to think about either Molly or Lilah becoming a Time Turner, everything around me started to black out. If they did inherit my ability, Kadaj and I would protect them against everything no matter what. But the thing that scares me the most... This is **time** we're going against. What if it's not enough?

Riku had been trying to get my attention for at least 2 minutes now. Finally, my doze went away and I was brought back. "You okay?" Riku asked. He still had Lilah in his arms. "Y-yeah. I guess I'm just tired." I said. "Why don't you get some rest? It's been a long few days for you." Riku got up and went to go settle Lilah in her crib.

The moment I was alone I spent watching Molly's face. "You'll be okay when I'm gone, won't you? You're a strong little girl." I propped her up on my hip and stood, giving her a kiss on the head.

When I got into the girls room, Riku had just laid down Lilah. Molly's eyes were already shut when I put her next to Lilah. A night light that was right beside their bed showed shadows on the walls. The mobile above the twins had the cutest little fishes and puffs of clouds ever. They had smiley faces on them.

I leaned down and stroked Molly and Lilah's head. "Love you." I whispered.

Back into the living room, Keyx and Lix were tackling each other. "Rematch!!" Lix yelled. Keyx couldn't stop laughing, "I so kicked your butt, Lix." Lixcea sat straight and grabbed the controller, pouting. "You're goin' down, Valentine." She mumbled.

"Xiria!!" Marluxia squealed from the kitchen. I hopped into the kitchen and saw Kadaj looked upset, same as Marly. "What it is?" I asked. There was a pan of pancakes on the stove. "He has this silly idea that you have to heat it up half way! It only goes between medium and low, right?" Marluxia smiled like he was proud of himself.

"Uhhm, actually, it goes all the way up!" Kadaj and Marluxia crossed their arms and frowned. I skipped to the stove and leaned over the pan with the bubbling pancake batter, reaching for the switch. I turned it all the way up. "Just like-"Then, the batter exploded, getting all over my face and clothes, all over the kitchen counter and the floor. I could hear Kadaj and Marly holding in a laugh when I turned around.

Keyx, Lix, Rex, Max and Riku all came around the kitchen to see what had happened. I playingly sobbed. Everybody bursted out laughing. I opened my eyes and started to wipe some of the batter off my face. Everyone was smiling, having a good time. I couldn't even remember why I was so scared and sad earlier about the news, I was surrounded by such wonderful people who would always take care of me no matter what the cause was.

Keyx had picked up some of the batter from the floor and threw it around at people, which bloomed into a big dough fight. A big pile of batter got thrown from the corner that wasn't even paid attention to right at Marluxia. It got silent really quick. Marly's face was covered with the batter just like mine. Max had thrown it. She laughed and stepped in where we all were. Then, the fight started back up. This time, I got into it also.

This was the way it was supposed to be; where we were all together, having fun with smiles and laughs; without all the deaths and sadness. For the first time in my life, I had found out that I was right where I was made to be.


End file.
